Amour, Amour
by Azur Hartzler
Summary: Ay, amor, amor. Debería atraparte entre mis garras y ser yo el que te gobierne. Sea yo el que ciegue tus pensamientos, juegue y te destruya a mi placer.


**N** o **t** a **s** **d** e **l** a **a** u **t** o **r** a **:** ¿qué tal? Lo sé dios soy un fraude deberían abuchearme tirarme piedras y prenderme fuego. Soy la peor en el caso de actualizaciones pero oigan yo siempre al final actualizo :c pero bueno, loco; dije que actualizaría EDA en diciembre, y voy a cumplir qué, ¿dos años? De the black parade, en seriooooo necesito piedras xD creo que se debe a falta de inspiración y lo admito, pereza. Soy una vaga de mierda y cuando tengo el tiempo para escribir lo malgasto haciendo cualquier otra cosa. La otra parte del tiempo son salidas y colegio xD ahorita termino clases, actualizaré todo lo juro no lo prometo LO JURO. xD Y bueno, nada. Adoro Rammstein. Les aconsejo oír la canción mientras lo leen porque le da más ambiente jaja, si lees esto Lady gracias, no sé que haría sin tu ayuda. :3

 **D** i **s** c **l** a **i** m **e** r **:** Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son de mi pertenencia. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

 **A** d **v** e **r** t **e** n **c** i **a** : Palabras inapropiadas, un poquiiiiito de lime (no sale nada, pero lo insinué eh) OoC, UA.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Amour, Amour***

* * *

 _ **E**_ _l amor._

 _Como un animal salvaje desconfía de uno, y busca._

 _Te busca y se esconde en la nostalgia de los corazones rotos. Se larga de cacería y te atrapa con sus besos y velas._

 _Más por instinto, succiona fuerte tus labios y cava enterrándose en las costillas. Se deja caer suavemente como la nieve de aquel viejo árbol que alguna vez pudiste observar de niño._

 _Y entonces, al regresar el verano; es caliente._

 _Después retorna el frio, y finalmente te lastima._

 _¿Cómo podemos permitir que algo como eso nos gobierne? Hasta el punto de que nos ciegue, juegue con nosotros y nos destruya a su placer._

 _Todos los queremos dócil; del tipo puro. Créanme, hasta el más rudo sueña con tenerlo._

 _Ay, amor, amor. Debería atraparte entre mis garras y ser yo el que te gobierne. Sea yo el que ciegue tus pensamientos, juegue y te destruya a mi placer._

 _Porque así somos. Animales. Salvajes. Actuamos por instinto y permitimos que nos lleve el hilo de un sentir. No nos damos cuenta pero entramos en la boca del lobo, y cuando va cerrando su quijada es cuando entramos en razón y queremos escapar._

 _Pero es tarde, y te muerde._

 _Te araña. Te persigue. Te devora con piel y cabellos, no le interesa absolutamente nada. Te ahoga de nuevo cada día y cada año._

 _Atrapado quedaste, atrapado estarás._

 _Pues a la trampa te dirigiste; te embrujó cuando sus miradas se encontraron._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

—Querido, llevas horas escribiendo en ese maldito papel. Me estás dando dolor de cabeza. —Una joven pelinegra se mantenía sentada sobre el único sillón de la sala, cuya superficie de cuero y roja hacía resaltar el color negro de su vestido. Cuál conterneaba sus caderas a la perfección; como si el diseñador hubiese pensado en esa chica al hacerlo. Con la mano derecha rozaba el mueble con los dedos consecutivamente, mientras que la otra ocupada sostenía una copa llena de champagne.

Él por primera vez en un largo rato, apartó la vista del susodicho papel. Miró a su prometida verle también, con una sonrisa sínica adornando su rostro.

— ¿Y tú no deberías de estar por allí, qué se yo… grafiteando* a unos cuántos tipos?

—Neeh, ya hice eso ayer. Hoy quiero hacer algo diferente.

Butch soltó el bolígrafo y pasó su mano por su frente hasta su cabello. Suspiró, cansado.

— ¿Algo cómo qué?

—Mmm, no sé. Quiero pasar un rato contigo… —Su cabeza se encontraba recostada en su hombro derecho, la pasó al izquierdo viendo al suelo.

—Estás conmigo.

—No en el sentido que quiero. —Sus pupilas brillaron, y el semblante burlón desapareció de su rostro, tornándose mas serio.

—Oh… comprendo… —Ahora era Butch quién sonreía burlón. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó lentamente hacía la mujer.

Se inclinó y la vio a los ojos. Tomó su mano y observó sus dedos.

—Hace tanto que no estoy contigo, ¿verdad?

—Creo que nos distrajimos aniquilando gente mediocre.

—Hablarás por ti, yo nunca me distraje acerca de ti.

— ¿Hablo por mí? Tú eres el imbécil que ni el amor me hace ya.

— ¿Yo? —Inmediatamente se levantó y la miró fijamente desde la alta altura; ella pareció no inmutarse lo cual lo hizo enojarse más. —Que se te haya agotado lo bueno para dar no es culpa mía.

Ella se carcajeó, y se levantó encima del sillón. Aún sobre él, Butch seguía ganándole en altura, así que lo tomó de la corbata y lo atrajo hacía ella.

Posó sus brazos en los hombros de él, entrelazando sus manos.

—Ambos decimos estupideces cuando nos enojamos. ¿No te parece?

—No lo creo. —Murmuró rompiendo el contacto visual.

—Nunca me ves a los ojos cuando estás mintiendo. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta, amour?

Y entonces la vio. Y recordó lo que había escrito.

Pasó su mano por la pequeña cintura de ella y la apegó hacía él bruscamente. Ella se exaltó, pero no parecía sorprendida. Seguía riendo.

—No soy una de tus victimas.

—Mmm, en parte sí…

—No te enojes cada vez que intentes intimidarme y no te sale.

— ¿Con qué no me sale, eh?

—Te conozco más que nadie, Butch. Conozco tus miedos, sé que te enoja y qué te gusta.

—Entonces habla. Adelante; quiero saber cuánto me conoces. —Murmuró bajo, la tomó de las caderas y la bajó del sillón. Su vista permanecía en ella, y ambos eran dueños de un rostro sarcástico.

—Te aterra el olvido. Y el abandono. — Butch frunció el ceño, y la soltó. Negó con la cabeza y se volteó evitando mirarla.

—De qué coño hablas.

—No intentes ocultarlo; ya lo sé.

—No sabes na…

—Te enoja que no te respeten. Que piensen que pueden superarte.

El ojiverde pareció considerarlo, y se rió.

Kaoru caminó hacía él y tomó su nuca atrayéndola hacía ella. Rozó sus bocas y pudo sentir la respiración de él bastante cerca.

—Te gusto yo. —Él aprovechó para depositar fogosos besos en su cuello, y ella se estiró permitiendo que él continuara con su tarea. —Y ahora quieres estar conmigo.

— ¿Y en qué sentido lo quiero? —Dijo cuando dejó de besarla, la miró fijamente y ella se soltó de su abrazo. Alejándose unos metros.

—En todos los sentidos.

—Cuál es el que más deseo, a ver…

—Mmm, ¿por qué no me lo demuestras?

—Porque quiero que lo digas. A ver si eres tan sabia cómo crees ser.

—En el más vulgar de todos. Del que nunca te cansas; tu favorito, _**amour** …_

.

.

.

* * *

La mejor parte del sexo, es la que viene después.

Cuando se encuentran tumbados, uno al lado del otro. Y se contemplan, o duermen, o hablan. O cualquier marisquera* que elijan hacer.

Kaoru y yo siempre escogemos dormir, aunque ella sea la única que de verdad se duerme.

Este en el momento en el que me tomo un rato para mí, y pensar en la clase de vida tan mierda que me construí.

Uno mismo es su propia destrucción, sin duda me tuve que grabar esa frase. Soy el maldito vivo ejemplo.

Lo único bueno que tengo y que me queda es Kaoru.

Por eso nunca se apartará de mí. Ya sea la situación que sea, me ame o me odie. Prefiero que me odie a que me deje, que me tenga miedo o que no le importe.

Pero que de mi lado no se vaya. Porque mataré a cualquier estúpido que intente hacerlo. Y cambiaré cualquier circunstancia que involucre nuestra separación.

La miré, y contemplé su delicado rostro.

Era una tipa con carácter, lo sabía. Domarla no era sencillo. Pero yo había sido el único que había logrado que se entregara por completo. ¿Qué otro imbécil lograría semejante mierda?

Tomé su mano y la entrelacé.

Ella es mía. Cada vez que follamos se lo dejo claro. No hay un día que no lo haga.

Y también sabe, que a la primera que intente dejarme cosas malas podrían ocurrir.

Aunque ambos estamos igual de retorcidos; me enorgullece decir que mi loquera sobrepasa un poco la de ella.

Sí, claro; los dos nos vamos a pudrir en el infierno. Estamos enfermos, y claros de eso también. Matamos, torturamos, abusamos, corrompemos, y destruimos.

Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ella. Es la que me seduce a cometer todo tipo de pecados. Es como la maldad personificada en una mujer hermosa.

En una dulce apariencia que oculta todo tipo de oscuridad. Una hermosa mentira, una horrible verdad.

Es inevitable; me ahoga en un millón de penas. Y yo quiero ahogarme.

Con ella.

Porque sino se hunde conmigo, no se sucumbirá con nadie.

* * *

 _Grafiteando*_ :Esta me dio risa ponerla, porque es más ordinaria que coloquial xD pero es cuando asesinan a una persona y marcan la figura de aquella en el piso.

 _marisquera*:_ proviene de "marico/a" que quiere decir gay o afeminado. (xDDDD)

* * *

 **S** o **, r** e **v** i **e** w **s**?


End file.
